Man of my dreams
by Tinat68
Summary: Andy has been having nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

_No, I do not own Rookie Blue...too bad :(_

_New story...let me know what you think - not sure where this is going to go. _

_Please review! And thank you so much if you do. Cheers._

* * *

"Are we still going to the Penny?" Traci asked.

"Yep." Andy answered.

"So you're going to tell him right? You've got to tell him." Traci urged.

"I know Traci and I am. I already asked if he's going up there, he said yeah but just for a little while."

"Now's your chance…maybe after you tell him he'll stay longer." She said with a wink.

They arrived at the bar; Andy didn't recognize anyone but Sam. She walked straight up to him. "Hey Sam."

"Hey, what did you want to tell me?" He was talking to her but looking around the bar as if he was looking for someone else.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked disappointedly.

"Yeah I am, what did you want?"

It's now or never she thought. "I'm in love with you." She said quickly.

Sam didn't seem to hear her. He just turned and smiled at her and got up. "That's too bad Andy, you're too late, gotta go." Stunned she looked over at what had caught his attention; Monica was standing just inside the bar. Before she knew it he was there and she was in his arms. He turned and smiled at her before walking out.

Andy sat up in bed. Thank god that was just a dream…she was out of breath.

"What's wrong? Another bad dream?" Luke asked looking over his shoulder at her.

Andy looked across the bed at Luke. "Yeah…just another bad dream."

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I've got to get up really, really early." He said turning back, not waiting for her to answer.

_So do I, you're taking me to work remember?_

Within a few minutes she heard his breathing…he was asleep.

She just lay there thinking. It wasn't a surprise that Luke didn't stay up with her, all he knew was she was having disturbing dreams about the undercover operation. She hadn't told him exactly what the nightmares were about and she sure wasn't going to tell him that the nightmares had evolved into something else completely.

_This is insane, first the nightmares about Sam being under that tarp at the warehouse. Then the sex dreams, now this. What am I going to do?_

Andy hadn't official moved in with Luke yet. She had been dragging her feet the past two months since the undercover operation. She agonized over moving in with him, was it the right thing to do?

She was surprised that the people in her life were not as enthusiastic as she thought they would be. Her father didn't like the idea; Traci didn't like the idea. She even mentioned it to Chris and he just looked at her and said, 'ah…you sure about this?'

The only person who actually congratulated her was Sam. That bothered her, two days after they were back at work; Andy casually mentioned that Luke asked her to move in. Sam just leaned over and patted her on the shoulder and said, 'Congratulations McNally, I'm sure you'll both be happy'. That night the nightmares started.

It was six weeks on and off of nightmares, always the same thing. Luke would pull back the blue tarp on the dock and there would be Sam. Dead…eyes wide open staring at her. She felt that he blamed her for his death. She could never shake that feeling.

Two weeks ago, the sex dreams started. At first it started out with just heavy petting, he would be walking out of the Penny and she would chase him. He would stop just outside the door turn grab her and they would start kissing. It was incredible…until the dream changed and they were back in his bedroom, this time, the lights didn't come on and Sam didn't stop.

She tried all kinds of remedies hoping to cure the dreams. Hot milk before bed, curtailing spicy food, she tried a long soak in the tub before bed, glass of wine, nothing was working. One thing lately seemed to work, sleeping at Luke's house. This was the second night in a row that she had slept here; she thought she was safe.

She turned over, away from Luke and forced her mind clear hoping to fall sleep right away.

The next morning she arrived at the station with Luke. She was sitting in front of her locker already dressed and ready when Traci walked in. "Hey." She said when Traci approached.

"Hey, long night? You look tired." Traci turned her head thoughtfully. "Are you okay Andy?"

Andy looked around the locker room; there were plenty of other women there, getting ready for the next shift. "Why don't you change and after everyone leaves for parade we'll have a few minutes okay?"

It wasn't long before Traci sat down next to her. They watched as everyone filed out of the locker room. Once they were alone, Traci turned to her. "So what's up?"

"Remember I was telling you about the nightmares and then the 'other' dreams?"

"Yeah. I thought sleeping at Luke's helped stop them."

"So did I until last night. Last night I had a dream that we went to the Penny so I could tell ahh…Sam that I was in love with him."

"You what!" Traci asked incredulously.

"I know, I know. Anyway we got there and he told me that's too bad because it's too late. He was there waiting for Monica, she showed up and they were…well hugging and kissing."

"Euuu...you dreamed all this?"

"Yes! Oh god Traci…sometimes I think I am…you know, ahh…in love with him. I don't know maybe that's why I haven't moved in with Luke. What's losing my security deposit?" That was Andy's current excuse for not moving in with Luke. She had two more months on her lease.

"Ahh…well not to be the barer of bad news but…what about Luke?"

"I don't know…I don't think he loves me. He's never said so and I've never told him that I loved him. I mean I really care about him…but love? No I'm not in love if anything these dreams have showed me that much."

"And have they showed you that you are in love with Sam?"

"I said it before, it's complicated. I have all these feelings where he's concerned. Some are good things and some are not so good. Especially when he was riding my butt about something. But honestly lately…he's…I don't know…pulling away?" Andy sat thoughtfully for a moment before snapping her head around to Traci.

"I know what you are thinking but I don't think so." Traci said readily.

"What?"

"Oh c'mon Andy, I know you…now you are thinking that your subconscious has picked up on the fact that Sam is seeing Monica again."

"Well it is possible." Andy said more sure now than ever.

"I think it's more possible that both of you are in love with each other and just too damn stubborn to admit it. That's more of a possibility. Besides Sam's been around the Penny after shift and I would have heard something from Jerry. Nah…she's not seeing her."

"I don't know."

"Then ask him." Traci said. Andy looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Just ask him if he's seeing anyone, god you can ask him that can't you?"

"I guess…only Traci…ah…that's not all the story."

"What do you mean?" Traci inquired.

"Well after I finally fell back to sleep last night." Andy said quietly.

"Yeah?" Traci asked moving closer.

"I had another dream…ahh…I was having sex with Sam."

"Oh my god!" Traci exclaimed.

"It was so real, it was like having actual sex. I felt him…well you know…I felt like I was having sex. I remember calling out his name and when I woke up I realized that I really was having sex…only it was with Luke. I guess I sort of started something with him in my sleep, by time I woke up, we were in the middle of it."

"Andy…oh my god."

"Now I don't know if I said Sam's name in my dream or if I said it while we were having sex."

"Well what did he say? Did you ask him?" Traci asked.

"My God! You thought I would ask him? Yeah okay, how about this. Hey, Luke I know that we had some wild sex last night but did I happen to call out my partner's name during it?" Andy whispered loudly.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" Traci bit her lip and looked away. Andy noticed that her shoulders were shaking.

"Traci!" Andy asked in a loud whisper.

Traci's shoulders started shaking even more.

"Traci! Stop it."

Traci turned back to her; once she looked at Andy she burst out in laughter.

Andy thought about what she had just said and burst in laughter herself. They were both sitting on the bench in front of their lockers, bent over laughing hysterically.

"Ahem!" They heard loudly, sobering they turned and saw Sam standing in the doorway. "You ladies plan on attending parade this morning?" He asked them sternly.

They just looked at each other and started laughing all the more.

Sam just looked at them, turned and walked out. He couldn't help but feel that somehow he was the pit of that joke.

"We better go." Traci stated standing up wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Ask him? That's all you can do."

"Luke? Are you crazy?"

"No! Sam…ask him if he's seeing anybody. You're riding together today, right?"

"Yeah…I don't know. I'll see what kind of mood he's in, I told you, he's been pulling away from me lately."

"He's probably just bummed because he thinks you're moving in with Luke. You don't know, if you don't ask."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts...fav stories! WOW that is so cool!_

_This is definitely going some place I didn't imagine. This chapter is mostly set up to what's going to happen tonight at the Penny and believe me...you can try to guess (please do so!) but I have a bit of a curve ball coming...just so you know ;)_

_Please read and review...it's fantastic to know that you enjoy the story! Take care all of you...cheers!_

* * *

Parade was uneventful, other than the slight narrowing of Sam's eyes when the two women walked in.

Once they were seated at one of the front tables Andy leaned over and said. "Great, he looks aggravated with me already."

Traci turned back to look at Sam, who was staring a hole through Andy's back. "Yep…he's looking a little disgruntled. Probably thinks we were laughing at him, if he only knew." She said with a slight giggle.

"Don't start that again." Andy said quietly smiling as Frank Best entered the room and began calling assignments for the day. Traci would be on her usual desk assignment and Andy would be partnered with Sam.

Everyone broke away from Parade to start his or her day. Andy left Traci in the meeting area and headed over to the Sally Port. She noticed Sam talking to Oliver and she thought she would just wait for him outside. She was just about to the reach for door leading to the outside when she heard Luke call her name.

She turned nervously to him, after telling Traci about the dreams last night she was beginning to think that it was more and more likely that Luke did hear her. "Hey." She said with a smile once he reached her.

"Hey yourself cutie." He smiled, she watched him intently but she did not notice anything different about his demeanor. She mentally shook herself trying to put those thoughts out of her head. "You and Traci heading over to the Penny tonight after shift?"

"Well I'm not sure yet but why?" She asked.

"I got a new lead this morning on the Shelton case so it's looking like I'm going to be jammed up here for a while. A couple uniforms from the 13 are bringing over a witness, depending upon what this guy tells me, once they get him here…I may be here until late, really late. The Brass is pushing, they want this solved."

He had caught a case where a man was brutally beaten and later died. Everyone believed it was a case of mistaken identity, "This guy doesn't believe it was a mix up, if that's so…I'm going to have to restart this investigation from the bottom up. " Luke said unhappily.

"Oh…that's too bad but like you always say 'it's the nature of the job' right? Besides you love all this madness." She smiled at him.

"I do." He said returning the smile.

Just then the door opened and Sam stepped in, rolling his eyes at seeing her and Luke standing there. He just continued on past them while muttering. "C'mon McNally, let's go, we got a busy…" the door slammed on the rest of this sentence as he stepped outside.

"Sorry," she said to Luke, "I got to go."

"You have a good day…with your friend." He said with a wink before turning to the door that led back to the station.

Andy watched his retreating back; she just couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. Something was not right. She walked out into the fresh air and stopped short. Sam had already pulled the car around and was waiting with her passenger window rolled down. He looked over at her with his eyebrows raised. "C'mon McNally…we don't have all day!"

She immediately forgot about the conversation with Luke and rushed over to the cruiser. She got into the car and barely got to close the door before he pulled away. "Take it easy will you?" She ordered.

"Look I already told you, we have a busy day today and I'm not going to stand around and wait while you and Callaghan make goo-goo eyes at each other. WE have a job to do, you know? Focus on the job McNally and you can focus on him after shift."

"I am focused on the job!" Her anger was rising.

"Yeah well one of these days I'm not going to be around to hold your hand so you better make sure you pay attention and learn everything you can." He said cryptically.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He turned away from the road to look at her, "What's what suppose to mean?"

She sighed, she hated when he did this to her. "What's the part about 'you not being around to hold my hand'? Are you going somewhere?"

"No…but you know I don't plan on staying here either." He said looking over at her again.

_Guns and gangs; he still wants to leave even though we have…_

_What do we have? A partnership? A friendship?_

Her heart ached at the thought of him leaving. She didn't want him to go without knowing first that she…? Loved him?

"So what was that scene I walked into this morning about anyway?" He asked changing the subject.

"Luke was just telling me he had to work late."

Sam shook his head slightly in disbelief, "I meant the scene in the locker room with you and Traci. What were you laughing about?"

_OH! What can I tell him?_

"We were just being silly…you know." She answered.

"No I don't know. You telling jokes about me, McNally?" He probed.

Andy thought for a moment. "Ah…no, it was definitely not about you."

"Then who? Tell me…so I can laugh too!"

"It's really none of your business but Traci made a joke about Jerry, okay? You satisfied?" She lied.

"Jerry?" He was quiet for a moment before adding. "So you going to tell me?"

"NO!" Andy reached for something to say. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Sam shook his head a little harder this time in disbelief. "What! Where the hell did that come from?"

"It's just a question Sam…gees."

"It's none of your business McNally." He said plainly.

"It's none of my business! Why is it that you can ask me _anything_ and expect an answer and I can't ask you one thing about your personal life?"

He remained quiet. "Well then if you won't say then you must be." She said trying to egg him on. "I mean if you weren't…you would just say that you're not. So," she began wagging a finger at him, "by not answering you are actually answering." She said triumphantly. The triumph didn't last once she realized what that really implicated.

"Whatever you say McNally." He turned his emotionless face back to the road and continued driving them to their first call.

At first she didn't noticed but by time the early afternoon approached Andy realized that Sam was checking his phone constantly and it was driving her to distraction. _Who's he waiting for a call from? Monica? Some other bimb? _

She would have normally asked him but because of his 'none of your business' attitude today she wasn't about to let him say that to her again.

It was after one in the afternoon when they were standing talking to a lady who reported her grandson had stolen her car. She was taking the woman's information when his phone rang. Sam jumped and immediately grabbed it and flipped it over. Seeing who it was he looked at both of the women before saying, "Excuse me…I have to take this." He walked away so that neither one of them could hear him beyond saying 'Hello".

Andy hurried with the elderly lady as fast as she could, finally when she realized that this woman was never going to stop talking she asked her to hold a moment as she went to find Sam. He was standing outside on the women's porch leaning against the railing. He stood straight as he heard her open the screen door behind him.

"Yeah well…can you come up to the Penny tonight? We can talk about it more then…okay?" Andy listened as Sam said a few more words before hanging up.

He could have been talking to anyone. His voice revealed nothing. He then turned to her and said, "All done?"

"No…Sam I think from what she has said he just took the car out for a joyride. I don't think she should press charges against him; maybe give him an hour or two to return the car first. He sounds like he's a good kid…why screw up his record. Besides I think she may be kind of forgetful, she told me the same story three times, three different versions."

Just then his grandmother's car pulled into the driveway. A clean cut looking man in his early twenties jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs. "Is my Grandmother alright?" he asked. He was definitely not the teenager his grandmother had made him out to be.

"What are you doing with her car?" Sam questioned.

"My Mom called her this morning and asked if I could use it today for a job interview. My car died last night." He explained while looking at both of them. "What's wrong with my Grandmother?"

Andy spoke up first. "Have you noticed your Grandmother acting odd lately?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "my Mom keeps pushing for her to move in with her and my Dad. She's been forgetful and kind of out of it from time to time. She's stubborn though, doesn't want to leave this house." He said stepping from side to side in nervousness.

"Well I think that your Mother should have a talk with your Grandmother's doctor. There is obviously some kind of problem here. She called the station to report her car stolen…when we got here she said her grandson stole it and made you sound to be around 15 years old." She informed him.

"Oh my goodness, can I go talk to her? I'll call my Mom as soon as I see how my Grandmother is doing." Knowing he was worried, Andy didn't want to keep him any longer than necessary.

"Sure go ahead…but please…get her some help, okay?"

The younger man rushed into the house and Sam stared at Andy. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said shrugging his shoulders, "its just sometimes you really surprise me…you handled that really well…I'm proud of you McNally." She smiled sheepishly at Sam; that felt so good to hear. "Maybe I won't have to worry about you that much after all."

That laid her low. _He is leaving, I just know it. _

Her stomach started to turn at the thought of Sam being gone on assignment. She didn't want him to go and she just didn't know what to say. They turned to go back into the house and check on the woman and grandson before they continued their shift.

They took a break that afternoon and Andy was able to call the station and reach Traci while Sam went into their usual coffee shop.

"Hey Traci." She said when Traci answered the line.

"Hey…so how's it going? Did you ask him?"

"Yeah he said it was none of my business. I am starting to think that he's planning on going undercover soon…he's saying some things…well…things about when he won't be around. I'm really scared he's leaving."

The sadness in her voice bothered Traci. "Then you have to do something."

"Like what?"

"Tell him you don't want him to go…tell him you love him…I don't know…tell him something to change his mind." Traci urged.

"Oh Traci I don't know what to do…wait he's going to the Penny tonight…want to go up there tonight? I'll try to talk to him then." She heard a strange gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Traci? Are you there?"

"My god! This is like your dream!" Traci whispered loudly into the phone. "Remember? You talked to me about going to the Penny so you could tell Sam?"

"Oh please don't mention that right now…my head is so messed up already!" Andy breathed. "Oh no…if that's the case…then Monica…oh god I can't think about that right now. I don't know what's worse, him with her or him leaving."

Seeing Sam on his way back to the cruiser with two cups of coffee Andy quickly ended the call with Traci telling her they could talk more later.

* * *

**Thump...I know, I know...terrible way to end the chapter. Kinda weirdo cliffhanger. More soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_This should answer a few questions. I hope you enjoy the chapter half as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)_

_Please read and review. Thank you, all of you who have supported me, with this story and the others. You are all the greatest and I am just shocked that you like what I write and take the time to let me know. Again thank you :) :) :) Cheers!_

* * *

Sam got back into the car and handed Andy her coffee. "Who was on the phone?" he asked.

Andy scrunched up her face at him, "I believe Sam that that is none of your business." Thrill ran down her spine, she was waiting for that all day.

He ignored her and just asked. "What, you and Traci tearing up Jerry some more?"

"We didn't even talk about Jerry." As the last words left her mouth she looked over at Sam who was smiling triumphantly at her. "You know what?"

"What?" he said still smiling arrogantly.

"Sometimes I don't like you very much." She said glancing out the passenger window of the car. She really turned so that he wouldn't see the small smile that played upon her lips.

"But McNally…I like you." His voice was so velvety soft and sexy. She was stunned for a moment; turning to face him…he look was unreadable. After that statement there should have been something there, something to give away whether he was just joking.

She narrowed her eyes at him while he continued to stare at her. The temperature of the car suddenly became warmer. Their eyes were locked in battle neither one refusing to look away. Andy's heart was beating double time…Sam didn't have to do anything but sit there and stare at her. Somehow she knew instantly that though he tried to hide it, Sam wanted her.

Her nervousness finally caught up with her and she dropped her eyes, the moment was broken. That look was a lot to absorb for both of them and they remained quiet the rest of the shift.

She realized that once they were headed back that she had never mentioned talking to him later. After everything that happened earlier she was more confused than ever but she was still determined to talk to him.

Was it the dreams…or the unhappiness of her relationship with Luke…or the thought of him leaving…or the thought of him with someone else or maybe it was just simply the look he gave her earlier? She was going to get some answers about how he felt about her…tonight!

They pulled into the back lot of the station; Sam parked the cruiser. Andy turned to him, "So you're going up to the Penny tonight, right?"

"Yeah, as soon as I get out of here…why you need a ride home or up there?"

"No I'll be up there with Traci…but…Sam I need to talk to you about something later on okay?" He could hear her voice shake.

"You want to just ask me now?" Figuring he could just get whatever it was over with.

"No, I can't. But I will talk to you later." She said fumbling for the door handle and getting out of the car.

He couldn't help sitting in the car, watching her walk away. Even in her uniform she was in a word sexy. He watched the sway of her hips until she disappeared inside the station. He just sighed and smiled to himself wondering what she wanted to talk to him about. Why do I always let her get to me, he thought.

The scene in the cruiser earlier just cemented his thoughts. It was time to get away from her before he did something that they would never be able to come back from. He wanted her and he was beginning not to care who knew it, including her.

_Yep time to go buddy. _He said aloud to himself as he exited the vehicle.

* * *

Andy was already working on the shift's paperwork when Sam walked into the squad room. She was furiously typing away at the computer when he joined her. "You started already?" he asked in surprise.

She smiled sheepishly at him before looking back at the monitor screen. "Yeah I want to get out of here and actually I'm almost done."

"You're just wowing me today aren't you McNally?"

She looked at him and blushed a bit. Sam immediately knew she wasn't thinking about the job she did today, rather the look that past between them.

Neither one said another word as Sam cleared his throat and pulled out the chair to sit. He sat down and logged into the department's system but instead checking for messages he sat staring at her, not sure what to say.

She finally looked up and again blushed. "What? I told you I'm almost finished. We didn't have that much today, so you can go if you want. I only need about 5 more minutes."

That snapped him out of his daydream. "I was just checking for messages." He said as he turned his eyes to the screen. Satisfied that there was nothing that needed to be taken care of right away, he logged back out and stood up.

"See you later McNally." He said nonchalantly as he walked away.

"That you will." She called out to him.

* * *

Andy met up with Traci just as the other woman was getting ready to enter the locker room.

"How was your shift?" Andy asked.

"Pretty much uneventful…just the usual array of perps and civilians. But what about you, how was your shift?" She asked anxiously.

Andy rolled her eyes. "After tonight, hopefully some questions will be answered."

"Oh holding out on me now?" Traci said with a laugh.

"No not at all…it's just…I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "We just had a different kind of day and I'm not quite sure what he is thinking."

"Let's get going then." Traci said on her way to her locker. "I can't wait to see what's going to happen next."

They arrived at the Penny and she fought the waves of deja vu that came over her. She didn't recognize anyone, not that she was really looking. Sam was sitting there, alone at the bar nursing his drink.

"Well," Andy said turning to her friend, "here goes nothing." She breathed in deeply and walked over to Sam.

He noticed her when she came in, he couldn't help himself. He just sat there trying to watch her without seeming like he was. He saw her say something to Traci and then square her shoulders. Oh no, he thought, if she has to get her nerve up for this…it can't be good.

A grim line was set across his mouth as she approached. "Hey Sam." She said unsure now more than ever.

"McNally." He said nodding his head in her direction.

She slid into the stool beside him trying to ignore his apparent mood. She forced a smile and said, "Can I buy you a drink?" Immediately she felt ridiculous; obviously he already had a drink.

"Thanks but no, what did you want to ask me McNally? I'm waiting for someone." He said with his eyes on the front door of the bar.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about something I didn't necessarily have 'a' question." She said nervously running her hands up and down her thighs.

He glanced over at her following the motion her hands made. "Okay, so what?" Looking back at her. His face was completely unreadable.

"You said a few cryptic things today…and…I wondered if maybe you were planning on going undercover again."

Sam didn't seem to hear her; his attention was centered on someone entering the bar. He stood up and said, "You know I can't talk about things like that McNally." He took a couple of bills and placed them on the counter. "Look I got to go."

Andy dreaded looking towards the front door as Sam walked away. When she finally turned in that direction she was surprised to see not Monica, but Donovan Boyd standing at the front of the bar.

Once Sam caught up to him they both turned and quickly walked out. She was shocked and angry. He could trust her…he knew that. All those things he said today, he knew he was going and he didn't even have the decency to tell her?

The longer she sat there the more angrier she became finally she got up. Her nervousness was gone now he owed her an explanation. With a purposeful stride she started towards the front entrance of the bar.

She found them on the side of the building. They were not aware of her approach as she heard Detective Boyd say, "Okay good then but you're going to need a wife, we're going to have to find you a wife."

"I'll do it." Came out of her mouth before she could stop herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry this took forever to write and I really had the last part written before the first part. This is a long chapter because there was so much I wanted to get established. I hope you like it! And please, please review! Thank you so much!

* * *

Both men turned in surprise to look at her.

"McNally, what are you doing out here?" Sam asked clearly angry.

"I just…well…I just wanted to…" Andy stumbled out.

Boyd cut her off. "I think it's doable, good idea really."

Andy and Sam both looked at Boyd, "What!" Sam bit out.

"I said it's a good idea Sam, hey look you've been partners for months and you_ do_ know each other's moves." Boyd said mockingly to him. Repeating the same words back to him that Sam had said only months before.

Andy just stood the watched the two men, there was more going on here and she was going to remain quiet until she found out what. "Besides its only two nights and its over."

Boyd then turned to Andy and said, "You can handle two nights of playing Sam's wife right?"

She saw Sam stiffen out of the corner of her eye. She shifted nervously and then said. "Sure I can do that." Andy couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that Boyd – Detective Donovan Boyd, who in the past blamed her for the trouble that actually created their last undercover assignment, was now championing her. HER?

"Well," Boyd turned back to the other man, "we doing this or what, man?"

Sam's only reply was to nod slightly and turn without once glancing at Andy and walk back into the bar.

Boyd just shrugged his shoulders as Sam walked away and then turned to Andy with a huge grin on his face said, "Well McNally…looks like you're in. I think we're going to get the 'go ahead' for either tomorrow or Thursday night so be ready, okay?"

Andy finally snapping out of her silence asked, "Well what will we be doing?"

"For right now McNally the only thing you need to worry about is getting other people to believe that you and Sam are married and in love." He stood there for a moment before turning to leave and then turned back. "Shouldn't be too hard at all, right?" He chuckled slightly and walked to his car to leave.

What was that suppose to mean, she thought. She began to retrace her steps back into the bar. The first person she saw was Sam, he was sitting in the same spot as earlier. This time he wasn't looking around, his eyes pointed down as he stared as his drink. The grim line that his lips formed told the whole story. He was not happy, in fact, he was furious.

Andy stood there for a moment watching him before she felt the door behind her open and then arms wrap around her middle and pull her close.

_Luke! Of all the times he would have to change his mind and come up here!_

"Hi cutie." She heard close to her ear. She moved to turn towards Luke and caught Sam's look just before she did. His eyes were black as he stared at the couple. She wanted to go to him and try to smooth things over but she had to deal with Luke first.

She had to tell him that she was going on another assignment with Sam. "Hey you came."

"Yeah I was able to wrap up enough temporarily so I figured I'd rather be where my girl is." He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm glad that you did because I need to talk to you for a minute, can we step outside?"

She said motioning towards the door.

"Sure honey let's go." He said as he casually draped his arm around her shoulder and led her outside.

Sam sat at the bar. Damning everyone, her, Luke and Boyd. BOYD, that will be the day when I ever get drunk with that ass again, he thought.

Donovan Boyd was just enjoying the hell out of Sam's misery. A couple of days after the bust at the warehouse he and Boyd got together for a few. A few turned into a few too many and after being integrated for what seemed like hours Sam finally cracked. He told Boyd how he felt about Andy, mostly just the hopelessness of caring for someone and the feelings not being returned. He didn't embarrass himself but he said more than he should have.

Boyd knew why Sam was willing to take this assignment. Right now Sam was willing to take any assignment that would get him as far away from McNally as possible. But instead of giving him a the long term undercover assignment he was looking for…Boyd offers him a short term…couple of nights and days and sends McNally with him. What the hell?

Sam watched Andy and Luke leave the bar. Damn, she wasn't even going to come over to him and explain herself? She just left? Well the hell with this, he thought as he reached for amber liquid sitting on front of him, he quickly swallowed what was left of his drink and began to make his way out of the bar.

He just stepped out of the bar and heard an angry male voice.

* * *

Andy walked over to the same point where minutes ago she was standing with Detective Boyd and Sam. She and Luke stopped there. "So what did you want to talk to me about Andy?" Luke asked watching her closely.

"Either tomorrow or the next night Sam and I are going to go undercover for Boyd's team again. So I just wanted…" She stopped in mid-sentence to watch as Luke stood there shaking his head. "What?" she asked.

"NO! Absolutely not, I totally forbid it!" He angrily bit out.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I just said it Andy, I totally forbid you to go on assignment with Sam. No way, no how, so you just call Boyd and tell him you can't do it." He ordered.

"You forbid it? Are you out of your mind? Who are you to forbid it? And why would you?"

"Why?" He bit out loudly. "How about the nights you toss and turn in bed crying out for him? At first I thought it was just because you were afraid that he was dead…"

"Please Luke let me explain…" She pleaded.

He just continued to talk over her. "But after last night…well I know the truth now don't I?"

"What do you mean?" She asked already knowing what his reply was going to be.

"How about the fact that while I think you are seducing me in your sleep...damnit! Right in the middle of sex you call out your partners name!" He shouted furiously.

Andy was speechless. Just then they heard what could have been the door of the bar open or close. They looked to see who was there, seeing nothing they looked back at each other.

"Luke I'm just going through a tough time right…"

"I don't want to hear this…you understand me? I have put up with so much from you…I've had enough. I can't stand that guy, I can't stand that he is your partner and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around and wait for you to return from another assignment with him. I'm telling you Andy…if you take this assignment we are through!"

"Why won't you listen to me Luke?" she asked.

"Because there is nothing you can say that will change my mind. I have seen what the last assignment did to you…and you think I really want you going off with him for two nights? Are you trying to turn your dreams into reality? Find out what Swarek's _really _like or do you know _that _already?"

Without thinking Andy lifted her hand and smartly slapped him, she stood back in horror watching his face and realizing that she just hit him. At first she was afraid that he might hit her back…she almost wished that he did. "I'm sorry, I lost control."

"You are out of control Andy…don't you see that? Can't you see how much I care about you and you just want to toss it all away on him? What's he promised you? Anything?" He said as he stared at her.

She didn't say anything in return, she couldn't her mind was just racing.

"You are jealous." She said unthinkingly.

"What?" He shouted again.

Snapping out of her trance and realizing what she had just said she looked at him and again said. "You are jealous. You know, don't you?" She watched as he shook his head no.

"Don't lie Luke…" Everything was starting to fall into place. "You've known for a long time that I had feelings for him…just like the first night we went on assignment together…you didn't want me to go…you tried to talk me out of it…then you came along on the team. You knew then…it wasn't me you were there to protect…you were just protecting your interest…weren't you? Why in the hell did you want to be with someone who you knew had feelings for another?"

"That's not true…can't you see? I care about you…he doesn't…he was the one to put you in harms' way!"

Andy was just shaking her head. "No, no…first of all…as I've said before…this is my job! This is what I'm supposed to do. I was not really in harms' way…HE was."

"Oh I know…I saw how you acted when you thought he was the one that was shot…!"

She couldn't take it anymore; she cut him off. "Look all of this doesn't matter because I am going on this assignment. How you respond to this is up to you. It's my job and I'm doing it. It's not about Sam…it's about doing my job!"

"Right…you keep telling yourself that. I still say the same thing…you do this and forget about us."

She just stood and stared at him. She didn't have to tell him…he knew…she chose the job…she chose Him. He hung his head in defeat. "Well then…goodbye Andy." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Luke?" She said as he turned away.

Hoping for one more chance he turned. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I wish that things could have worked out differently." He nodded his head in agreement and turned again and walked to his car to leave.

She had just broken up with Luke. She stood there thinking…should she go back into the bar and talk to Sam…or Traci…or just leave?

She went back into the bar…maybe at least she could talk to Sam. He was sitting at the bar in the same place as when she left. She walked over to him but was sidetracked by Traci. "Hey." She said grabbing Andy's arm. "What's going on?"

"Sam and I are going on another assignment and Luke and I just broke up."

Traci shook her head taking all that in. "You broke up with Luke?"

"It was more of a mutual thing…ahhh…I did say what I thought I said out aloud last night."

The gasp that came from Traci said it all. She went to look back again at Sam and his seat was empty. She looked around as she heard the door open. He was gone.

"He left." Andy said.

"What?"

"Sam…he just left. I wanted to talk to him."

Deciding she would just wait and try to call him later or wait until the morning she sat down with Traci and proceeded to tell her everything that happened.

"So Boyd wanted you on this job? Weird, don't you think?" Traci asked after Andy told her about the assignment.

"I don't know I got the distinct feeling there was something going on there between Sam and Boyd. Sam didn't say a word but he sure didn't seem too happy either."

Traci decided to change the subject. "I can't believe you broke up with Luke…or whatever happened. Are you okay with that?"

"Things just couldn't continue on. I hated for it to end this way but…maybe it's for the best. Maybe it's time for Luke to find someone who can love him and be what he wants. I know now I can't be what he wants."

"Uh huh and what about the other?" Traci asked.

Andy chuckled at the thought of this current mess. "We'll have a few days to figure that out, that's for sure. He was adamantly against this though."

"Why do you think he didn't want you along?"

"You know what? That's the million dollar question." She couldn't understand why Sam would be so against her going undercover with him.

They finished talking and decided to head home. Traci dropped her off and said she would see her in the morning.

Once in her apartment Andy paced, she thought about calling Sam but then thought seeing him face to face would be a better idea. _Wait until tomorrow? It's not too late I could walk over to his place…it's not that far... _

She continued to pace for a few minutes and jumped when she heard a knock on her apartment door. Oh no, she thought, please don't let that be Luke. She walked over and looked through the peephole, surprised, it wasn't Luke it was Sam.

She pulled the door open and stared at him. He still looked angry as he pushed past her and walked into her apartment and straight into her living room. She couldn't think of what to say so she just shut the door and followed him.

Finally finding her voice she asked. "What are you doing here Sam?" It wasn't like him to just show up at her door.

"I don't want you to do this. Call Boyd and tell him you've changed your mind."

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No! I'm not doing that, you use to be my biggest supporter and now your turning on me?"

"I'm not turning on you…it's for the best. Call him." Sam demanded.

"No there is no reason why I can't do this." She said adamantly.

"Yes there is McNally…just call Boyd."

"Listen unless you can give me some kind of good reason to change my mind I'm not going too!" She shouted.

"McNally!" He shouted back.

"What?"

Sam closed the distance between them and yanked her to him. His mouth was on hers before she protest. She just stood there in shock, their bodies pressed together. Once she realized what was happening she started to move her lips against his.

Sam felt her response and quickly pushed her away from him. Both of them were breathing heavily. "There's your reason McNally, I was looking for an assignment to get away from you. Call Boyd!"

He started to walk out of her apartment and she finally found her voice. "You are my partner and I am not letting you go Sam, not without me. I'm not calling him."

He stopped at her apartment door and turned, "If you don't do this by time the next couple of days are over you and I will never be the same." He opened the door and left.


End file.
